


A Double Shot of Crown

by aossi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Flirting, They're Both Clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aossi/pseuds/aossi
Summary: Evie finds Harry by a bar. She also finds him quite irresistible.





	A Double Shot of Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Sudden inspiration came to me whilst sitting in the pub with friends last night, and this was the result. Also, Lady Antebellum’s “Bartender” helped my creative restlessness while exploring this idea.

The stress Evie had felt over the past few weeks was slowly leaving her. The young princess was smiling and laughing heartily for the first time in weeks as she sat with her friends in _Triton’s Seaview Tavern_. Most weekends the establishment was filled with Auradon Prep students and graduates alike, and tonight was no different. She hadn't even planned on going out, she'd hoped for a quiet night alone in the dorm as knowing the pile of study notes laying on her desk were yet to be read through in time for Monday's History final was giving her serious grey hairs. But somehow, Mal had sold her on the night out after ten short minutes of her walking through their dorm's large oak door. _"E! You have to come! The drinks are cheap and the laughs are cheaper!"_

And now, a short hour later, here she was, two drinks in and feeling far less on edge than she had earlier that evening. The chatter filling the room was light, the dim glow of the chandeliers comforting after a busy week of classes, graduation preparations and late nights reading through syllabi with her favourite study partner. Evie pushed a hand through her hair gently, smiling while Jay recounts a story to their table. She’d left her midnight locks out of their signature braids, the absence of pull on her temples adding to how truly relaxed she felt. If her mother had spotted her, hair slightly astray, make-up darkened and lipstick slicked, she may just have a heart attack, but tonight Evie didn’t mind. Her mother was far away, still living on the Isle, and she was in Auradon, free to act however she pleased; within reason, of course, she still had her reputation to uphold.  
“ _Sooo,_ is everyone excited for graduation?” Jane asks, Carlos’ arm slung over her as he nods, “It’ll be weird not being in school every day. I’ve _just_ gotten used to waking up on time.”  
“Carlos, eleven-thirty is not _on time_.”

Laughter fills the table again, and Evie can’t help but roll her eyes. She stands, “I’m going to get another drink. Be right back.”  
The princess saunters to the bar, a smile settled on her lips as she places her elbows on the wooden top, waiting for the bartender to acknowledge her.

Nights like this were few and far between for Evie, between committee meetings, revision, coaching Mal through her first monarchical experiences, and her own booming design and fashion business, she very rarely let her hair down. Literally.  
Evie spots her reflection in a grand clock mounted on the wall behind the counter as she waits. Dabbing a finger to her lips and smacking them together, she notices a pair of eyes on her in the glass surface.  
“Harry Hook.” She hums, looking to her right as her eyes land on the pirate a short ways down the bar.

There were countless things Evie enjoyed about Auradon; she _loved_ the castles, as she always had, the grandeur and beauty of an ornate portcullis brought her joy she could never fully describe. The fashion trends Auradon exposed her to were also one of her favourite aspects of her new life, as was chocolate. She never understood how she lived happily on the isle for so long without knowing of the sweet, delectable joy a bar of chocolate could bring to a girl in need. Schoolwork had grown on her exponentially, and she now adored the feeling of her brain actively taking in information on different subjects. She also wasn’t too bothered by the fact many of her classes just so happened to involve her sitting beside a particular pirate she’d taken a fondness to.

When Harry Hook had first arrived to the Isle, he was a misery to be around to say the least. He went out of his way each day to negatively impact as many situations as possible. And Evie found it incredibly annoying, but she also thought it endearing. It reminded her of her old life, of her youth on the isle and the pettiness that came with it. Though the princess never told of her admiration for the son of the infamous Captain Hook, he had eventually grown to enjoy her company just as much as she did his. It started with her taking the empty seat beside him in their remedial goodness classes, grew steadily to tutoring sessions for the same subject, then eventually the pair began to spend four out of five late school evenings in the library together, giggling into the pages of old books as Harry admired how the light of the grand fireplace tickled Evie’s fair skin.

“Evenin’, princess.” He smirks, noticing the relaxed position of her shoulders as she settles to stand beside him. She looked different, less preened and proper. He thought she looked _breath-taking,_ as always.  
Evie leaned over to glance into his glass, humming, “Whiskey? You know… you’re getting predictable, Hook.”  
“ _Crown_ whiskey.” Harry corrects, plucking up his glass with a smirk, “And since when is predictability a bad thing, eh?”  
The pirate swirls the liquid inside his glass before tossing the measure back in one swig. Evie couldn’t help but admire his profile as he did, she let her eyes run along his razor-edged jaw, tracing them down to the collar of his shirt as he swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing. She was unsure if it was the previous two drinks or the intimate atmosphere of the tavern that had her stepping closer, but she did nonetheless.

“You know, whiskey is a sinner’s drink.” Evie murmurs, looking up at the pirate through her long lashes. Harry’s breath hitched slightly as he looked down at her, her hand resting on the back of his barstool. He places the glass back onto the counter blindly, eyes now locked with the girl in front of him. He could smell the fruity cocktail she’d been drinking on her breath, and it was making his head spin far more than the whiskey.  
He had always thought the daughter of The Evil Queen was incredibly beautiful, but tonight there was something about her. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was that made her eyes seem darker, or her lips more kissable, or her legs miles longer. The pirate found himself pressing his calves against the legs of his seat to keep from diving at her right there in the tavern. He had a weakness for the girl, that much he knew, but the extent of that weakness still made him uncomfortable at best.

_Get ahold of yer’self, Hook._

Harry suddenly remembered she’d be expecting a response to her flirting, and he began to rack his brain for a witty retort. He lets a relaxed smirk fall on his lips as he realises just how much this girl was going to ruin him, shaking his head slightly. He closes the distance between them further, leaning to murmur into her ear, “M’a sinful, lad, princess.”  
Evie takes a deep breath in as he speaks, a smile teasing her lips as she moves to speak again.

“Anything for you, love?” The bartender interrupts, grabbing Evie’s attention. The princess snaps out of their daze, and turning, she orders another drink. Harry lets out a soft exhale, rubbing a hand over his face as he relaxes back into his seat. The man behind the counter disappears to begin concocting whatever it was she’d requested and Evie tosses a look at the boy she’d left legless seconds before. Neither of them spoke for the remainder of Evie’s time at the bar, but Harry swore he noticed a pink tint rest upon her cheeks. In less than a moment the bartender returned with an offending orange drink, garnished with fruit slices and glittering streamers. A sinking feeling of regret settles in Harry’s stomach as she thanks him, paying and tipping graciously.

She’d return to her friend’s now - no doubt, and Harry would get one more whiskey and embark on the lonely stroll home. The idea of sleeping in the same dorm room as a snoring Gil was now far less appealing two drinks in than it had been earlier in the night.  
The princess says nothing, giving Harry an unreadable look before heading back to her table. Unbeknown to the boy, Evie’s heart was hammering. The pirate had knocked her off balance tonight. She was usually a strong match for his charm and wit, but tonight, be it from the alcohol or something much more worrying, genuine _desire_ , she was thrown. She nearly slaps herself as she retreats back to her seat.

_Get a hold of yourself, Evie.  
_

Harry couldn’t help but watch the sway of her hips as she walked away from him. His wicked imagination running wild at the sight of her slender legs donning those leather trousers. He turns his back on her scandalous frame.

 _Ay, it’s sinful drink alright._ Harry thinks, nodding to the bartender for another double.


End file.
